1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat such as one used for an automobile, and particularly is concerned with the structure of a vehicle seat wherein the seat is composed of a trim cover assembly having a surface covering layer of an animal leather, a foam wadding and a wadding cover, and of a foam padding having an uneven outer surface conforming in shape to a contour of the seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 shows a conventional seat cushion (SC') of and automotive seat of this sort covered with a trim cover assembly (a') including an animal leather surface covering layer. As shown in FIG. 1, the trim cover assembly (a') is so formed as to define therein a central seating section (a'1), a pair of side bolster sections (a'2) and a side peripheral wall section (a'3). The two side bolster sections (a'2) are shown as being raised or upwardly projected in relation to the central seating section (a'1). The trim cover assembly (a') comprises the animal leather surface covering layer (1'), a foam padding layer (2') and wadding cover (3'), in which it is a common knowledge in this technical field that the leather-made surface (1') should not be bonded by adhesive to an underlayer because the application of the adhesive to the rough reverse surface of the animal leather will produce and undesired, objectionable texture and creases on the upper surface of the same, and such surface covering layer (1') is merely laid on the wadding layer (2') without bonding therebetween, while on the other hand, the wadding layer (2') is bonded to the wadding cover (3').
As seen from FIG. 2, there is provided a foam padding (b') which is foamed in a mold into a predetermined configuration conforming to a given contour of the seat back (SC'). The foam padding (b') has a seat cushion frame (4') mounted therein. The shown longitudinal section of the padding (b') has a recessed area (b'1) at a point supporting the buttocks of an occupant thereon.
Such padding (b') is covered with the trim cover assembly (a') such that the terminal ends of the latter are fixedly anchored by hog rings (h) to the lower end of the seat cushion frame (4'), thus stretching taut the trim cover assembly (a') over the padding (b)).
However, as shown in FIG. 2, the fact that the surface covering layer (1') is not bonded along the the uneven surface of the padding (b') results in the part of the covering layer (1'), which lies at the rearward area (a'1-1) of the trim cover assembly (a), being separated from the wadding (2), due to the central seating section (a1) being pulled irregularly by the integral, continuous side bolster sections (a'2), as the consequence of which, plural objectional wrinkles or creases are created on the surface of the seat cushion (SC'). Additionally, as pointed out above, the direct bonding of the animal leather covering layer (1') to the wadding (2') has not been an answer to solving this problem because of the grotesque textured reverse skin side of the covering layer (1') appearing as it is on its outer surface, impairing badly the aesthetic appearance of the seat cushion (SC').